


Day 15 - Season

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, M/M, Nathaniel is a Bisexual Disaster, Nathmarc November, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Marc gets invited to Chloé's pool party.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Day 15 - Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kapane_luyeshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapane_luyeshu/gifts).



> This was totally inspired by Kapane's lovely art: https://kapane-luyeshu.tumblr.com/post/633525988585766912/its-hot-as-fuck-outside-so-i-drew-the-boys-in-the

Marc glanced down at the invite Chloé had given him. He wasn’t sure why Chloé had given one to him considering he wasn’t in her class, although he figured it might have been because of Nathaniel. Snapping out of his thoughts, Marc walked up to the doorman to show him the invitation.

“Uh hi. I’m Marc, Marc Anciel. I have an invitation.” The noiret awkwardly stated, handing over the invite to him once he held out his hand. The doorman examined it for a few painstakingly slow moments before handing back to Marc and opening the door, allowing the noiret to enter.

“Take an elevator all the way to the top floor, that is where Mademoiselle and her guests are.” The doorman pointed out said elevators to Marc.

“Ah, thank you.” Marc quickly made his way to the elevator, wanting to avoid attention from the hotel guests. He made it into an elevator with problems, breathing a sigh of relief once the door closed. Marc pushed the button for the roof, listening to the elevator music until the elevator slowed to a stop.

“Floor 5” A mechanical voice rang out, confusing Marc. Before he could do anything, the doors open to reveal Chloé Bourgeois waiting for the elevator. The two looked at each other in surprise before Chloé stepped into the elevator.

The doors closed behind her and the elevator made its way up to the roof.

“You look nice.” Marc awkwardly said, wanting to break the ice.

Chloé startled. “Huh? I mean of course I look nice, when have I never not looked nice?” Silence filled the elevator again before Chloé mumbled. “Thanks, you look nice too.”

Marc smiled at her. “Thank you. Um, can I ask why you invited me? I’m not in your class yet Nathaniel said everyone in your class was invited.” 

“I invited you because, the reason is, I wanted to say thank you.” Chloé finally spit out, face flushed in embarrassment.

Marc stared at her in confusion. “For what?”

Chloé flushed again. “You’re really gonna make me say this? Fine, for listening to me rant about how horrible my mother is and for believing that I could change myself for the better. Not many people would listen to someone who’s caused most of her class’ akumazation.”

Marc’s eyes softened. “You’re welcome Chloé. And if it makes you feel better, I’ll always be willing to listen if you want to talk.”

Chloé gave him a small smile before the two exited the elevator and the dome surrounding it and the stairway entrance.

“Marc! You made it!” Marinette, his cousin, called out once she saw him. Marc waved back at her as he and Chloé separated, her going to Sabrina while Marc made his way to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel was sitting in one of the chairs, drawing in his sketchbook until he heard Marinette greet Marc. He watched Marc approach him, smiling at him.

“Hey Marc, glad to see you decided to come after all.”

Marc beamed at him and Nathaniel wanted to melt into a puddle. “Yeah, I’m pretty comfortable with your class, and I figured if I get too overwhelmed I could just hang out with you.”

Nathaniel nodded. “Makes sense. Just remember to tell me if you do get overwhelmed.”

“I promise.” Marc seriously stated before digging in his tote bag and pulling out sunscreen. He put the sunscreen and tote bag on the nearby table before grabbing the coverup he was wearing.

Nathaniel stared at Marc as he stripped out of his coverup, revealing the [ swimsuit ](https://kapane-luyeshu.tumblr.com/post/633525988585766912/its-hot-as-fuck-outside-so-i-drew-the-boys-in-the) he was wearing. The redhead’s face slowly started matching his hair, causing Marc to worry about his crush.

“Nathaniel? Are you okay? Your face is turning red.” Nathaniel internally panicked as Marc leaned close to his face, gently feeling his forehead with the back of his head.

“I’m fine!” Nathaniel quickly blurted out, moving his head back. “I might just be sunburned or something.” He lied, not wanting to reveal his crush on Marc to said male.

Marc pouted at him. “Nath! You’re supposed to wear sunscreen so this doesn’t happen.” He scolded.

“I did! I just burn easily cause I’m a redhead, that’s why I’m under this parasol.”

Marc pursed his lips. “Fine, just be sure to reapply frequently.” The noiret sat down on the chair next to Nathaniel’s and started applying sunscreen. Nathaniel’s eyes were fixated on Marc’s thighs as he rubbed sunscreen onto them, nearly drooling at the sight.

“Hey Marc.” Alix startled him out of her thoughts, whipping his head to face.

“Hi Alix, it’s nice to see you again.” Marc cheerfully greeted Alix.

“Nice to see you too.” Alix bumped a water bottle against Nathaniel’s shoulder. “Here, you look thirsty.” She walked away with a smirk, causing Nathaniel to glare at her.

“D’aww, that’s sweet of her to bring that to you. Do you know where she got it from? I’m kinda thirsty myself.” Marc innocently asked. Nathaniel pointed out the snack bar, drinking from the bottle Alix gave him. “Thanks.”

Marc got up and walked over the snack bar, showing off his uncovered back and causing Nathaniel to start choking on his water. Alix, who was watching them from a few feet away, rushed over to him.

Nathaniel managed to stop by the time she got over there, but she still rubbed his back. “What happened this time?” Nathaniel simply pointed at Marc’s retreating back, causing Alix to sigh. “You bisexual disaster.”


End file.
